


Friends Again

by thewiggins



Series: Femslash Drabbles [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Italy, Post-Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiggins/pseuds/thewiggins
Summary: Buffy and Willow share a dinner in Italy. It's nice that they're such good friends again. That's all Willow wants. Really.





	Friends Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fanfic tropes cycle of Femslash 100. Trope in question: friends to lovers.
> 
> Some of you might remember that when Willow and Buffy played "Anywhere But Here", Willow's fantasy involved ziti, a restaurant in Italy, and John Cusack. I gave her two out of the three.

They grinned at each other over plates of ziti.

"God, that Immortal guy was such a tool," Buffy said, causing Willow to snort into her glass of red wine.

"Glad you said it and not me!"

"I can't believe I came all this way hoping... I don't know, that some new guy would solve my problems. I mean, he was fun, no denying. But he didn't really care about anything, and I didn't care about him, and..."

She paused, taking a deep sip of her wine.

"I've honestly been having a lot more fun with you."

"You have?"

"Yeah." Buffy smiled thoughtfully. "God, Willow. You and I are just such good friends. I'm glad we can be that again."

Willow's heart sank a little. Good friends. Not that she wasn't happy with that! A couple years ago, between Willow ripping Buffy out of heaven and subsequently going evil… things’d been rough between them. So Willow tried to savor the moment, enjoy the evening shade of the piazza and the presence of what was once again her best friend.

Which made the next words out of Buffy's mouth a complete surprise.

"Do you think... maybe we could be more?"

Buffy was blushing. _Buffy_ , blushing! Her expression reminded Willow of memories of sitting across the table from each ohter at The Bronze, talking about their respective crushes. Buffy hadn’t been that open in a long time. And for that matter, neither had Willow.

She smiled shyly.

“Yeah. I think I’d like that.”


End file.
